Not Just Another Love Story
by Anna-Cate
Summary: Born to hate each other, raised to despise each other. Can they ever learn to get along? Lily L P x Scorpius M. :
1. The Hogwarts Express

**A/N: Even though I am starting this story, I am not giving up on Love Is Lily. It's just I started writing this one over a year ago, and have always wanted to post it. I finally got around to typing it up, and now I want people to see it. I WILL still be updating my other story. **

**Anywho, I know James should have left Hogwarts by now, but I really wanted him there. And this story has an ACTUAL plot, so I am quite proud! **

**Anyway....Enjoy! **

Chapter One

Lily was standing on platform 9 ¾ watching the usual chaos that ensued before the departure for Hogwarts. Children were being hugged goodbye, others rushing onto the steaming train to get good seats, while forgotten items ere being passed through windows and animals screeched in their cages. Lily smiled. It felt good to be going back. She liked her home and missed her family when she was at school, but she felt so right there. It was her favourite place in the world- well it tied for 1st place with 'The Burrow'; her grandparents' house.

'Bye honey' her mother told her. 'Enjoy yourself- but don't get in too much trouble' she scolded, accompanied with a stern look that was slightly undermined by the smirk she was fighting to hide. 'How you managed to make Prefect I'll never know' her mum teased.

'Me either' Lily sighed. Her parents had been so proud of her, that she felt guilty for not actually wanting the role. It wasn't that she was 'bad'. She was just relaxed and didn't want all the extra responsibilities that came with the title. Especially since she had been planning on concentrating on quidditch this year; she'd made captain of Gryffindor. She wasn't sure how she possibly could now, what with studying for OWLs and now prefect duties.

Lily's face fell slightly and her Dad as always quickly came over to comfort her.

'Lilyflower, if you get to school and find that you aren't comfortable with being a prefect you can always drop it. No one will think any less of you.' He decided wisely to not even suggest dropping the captaincy; Lily would surely have bitten his head off. 'But I'm sure you will do absolutely perfectly' he told her, winking and tapping her lightly on the nose with his forefinger.

His confidence in her did little to comfort her somersaulting stomach. Even though the thought had been threatening to overcome her all summer, it wasn't until now, standing around her fellow students that the realisation of just how much responsibility she was taking on this year finally came crashing down on her.

Lily's face became overridden with complete panic as her stomach clenched and twirled in ways she was not accustomed to. She quickly realised that she was nervous, something she rarely felt. Whatever she tried, she was not only good at, but brilliant, so she rarely worried about much. Lily did not think of herself as bigheaded, just quietly confident.

Harry had never seen Lily look so terrified before in her life. Not when a masked Death Eater had broken into their home, or when Ginny had screamed at her for giving James irremovable spots in her first summer back from Hogwarts. They had taken three weeks to wear away from the blazing red infected looking white heads the size of puffapods, to faint red marks. James had refused to leave the house the entire time, and seemed more annoyed at the fact that his younger sister was only a first year, and had already mastered magic he was still having trouble with going into 5th year.

Harry took a deep breath. It hurt to think about them, but Lily's pain was worse than his right now. He knelt down so he could look into Lily's hazel eyes; his father's hazel eyes.

'Lily, you're going to do fine.' He promised her.

'How can you know that?' lily asked, unbelieving.

'Because what you're doing this year is part of who you are.'

'You and Mum weren't prefects' Lily accused, eyes narrowed.

'No' her father agreed, 'but both of your grandparent, _my_ parents' he qualified 'were Head Boy and Girl._ And_ your grandfather was the Quidditch captain, and a chaser- just like you.' Lily's eyes widened in shock. Her Dad rarely talked about is parents and Lily had learned not to ask questions about them; the pain it caused her father was obvious.

However when anybody talked about her grandparents, they did so with great respect and awe, and Lily felt herself swelling with pride at her Dad's comparison with her to James and Lily Potter.

Lily heard the whistle blow, and flung herself into her Dad's arms for one last hug. He held her tightly, and whispered 'Good luck' into her ear. Lily smiled and stepped back, before turning towards her Mother.

Her mum gave her a hug, and then stepped back, holding her at arms length, looking her up and down. 'You'll do fine', she said, stroking her hair. Lily heard the train chugging loudly behind her, and drew in a deep breath.

'Bye Mum, Dad' she said one last time.

'Have a good time honey' her Mum said.

'And don't let James annoy you so much' her Dad yelled over the train.

'I won't, Dad' she called back, before pushing herself into the massive crush of students rushing to get onto the train.

James grabbed Lily's trunk as she leaped from the platform onto the moving train. She turned around in time to see her parents waving, her red hair swept across her face, hindering her vision as the train hurtled forward.

'Come on' James called from behind her as he began dragging Lily's trunk down the carriage. She followed the path James left behind him as girls parted to let him through, ogling as he sauntered forward, and younger boys leapt aside to avoid getting hexed.

As she continued down the train, Lily could hear muggle music getting gradually louder. She had a good idea where it was coming from and cringed slightly.

James stopped outside the carriage where the music reached its peak, dropped my trunk, and threw open the compartment door with a flourish, his grin stretched right across his face.

The sound of 'If Today Was Your Last Day' by Nickelback, flooded her, as a number of bangs and explosions went off, smothering her in confetti, and a number of other objects she didn't want to think about.

Lily looked up into the laughing faces of a number of redheaded Weasley relatives, as a mini firework display went zooming around the compartment spelling out 'Congrats Lily The Prefect' in a number of different sparkling colours and flashes.

Lily could feel her face reddening as half the train spilled out into the carriage to find the source of all the commotion. On seeing the Weasley-Potter Clan they all returned to their compartments, having spent many years becoming immune to the craziness of the 'The Clan'.

Lily was unceremoniously dragged into the compartment, which looked far too big, and was made to dance with her cousin Rose, as Lady Gaga's 'Just Dance' burst from the stereo.

After a good half hour, Lily's face was finally beginning to return to its usual pale complexion, and had just managed to hide herself in a corner, when Scorpius Malfoy walked past the compartment.

Lily had never really talked to Scorpius Malfoy before, although she sometimes caught him looking at her from his place on the Slytherin table. She had no real feeling towards him, good or bad, but the majority of her family despised him for no other reason than his surname. It wasn't something Lily agreed with, but moaning about it didn't change anyone's mind.

As he walked past, pointedly looking forward, his chin set, Lily caught the glint of a prefects badge on his chest. Unfortunately James and Fred – Lily's Uncle George's son, and James' partner in crime- saw it too.

'Well, well, well. Likkle Malfoy made prefect.' James taunted. 'Standards really are slipping, aren't they?' Malfoy kept walking, something Lily admired.

'Attacked any muggle-borns lately?' Fred asked, joining in the cruel game. A crowd had now gathered as Malfoy whipped around and retorted, 'I don't duel people because of their blood status, Weasley. I do it because of their attitude.'

'Oooh, feisty, aren't we? "I don't duel people because of their blood status"' James mimicked, putting on a high singsong voice. 'It's strange how no one here believes you' he said, serious now, and whipped out his wand, bellowing 'Levicorpus!'

Malfoy was pulled into the air, so that he was hanging upside down by his ankle. Lily's whole compartment fell on the floor in fits of laughter as Fred began flicking his wand, changing Malfoy's blonde hair to a bubblegum pink colour, and giving him a snout instead of a nose.

Lily jumped up from her spot in the corner, disappointed with herself for letting this go on for so long. This was not just about her being a prefect; she just couldn't stand unprovoked bullying.

She clambered over the various shaking bodies scattered across the floor, before disarming Fred and her boyfriend, Matt, caught their wands and demanded James let Malfoy down.

'Aww, come on Lily. It's just a bit of fun' James moaned.

'Now, James. Or I'll take points'. She warned.

'Fine' James replied, an evil twinkle in his eye.

'Gently' Lily began to say, but too late. Malfoy landed with a heavy thud on his head, his body crumpling to the floor around him.

Lily shot a disgusted look at James as he laughed cruelly. The three boys slid back into the relative safety of the compartment, only too aware of the kind of scene that followed a look like that.

She ran over to help Malfoy up, but he pushed her back. 'Get off me Potter. I don't need your help.'

'Fine' she retorted; 'next time I won't' and she stalked off to the prefects meeting, blowing her fringe furiously out of her face. She was so annoyed and angry and just plain _frustrated_ at her _stupid_ family, that she had all but forgotten the nervousness she had felt about being a prefect only an hour earlier.

**A/N: Hoped you liked. Review? Please? How about if I put a cherry on top? **

**Anna xx**


	2. Innocent Flirting

**A/N: Hey Guys! **

**This is really just to avoid confusion. I know that James should have left Hogwarts, and that Scorpius should be in Seventh year, but I don't know why, I just don't like Rose/Scorpius fics. I always change her to Lily in my head. So sorry, but let's just pretend for the sake of this story, that they are actually both in fifth year, that James is in seventh and Albus is in sixth. Okay?**

**Thankyou!! And... Enjoy **

Chapter 2

Lily was already seated between a 6th year called McLaggen and a bulky Hufflepuff who Malfoy thought was called Steve Dean, when he entered the compartment.

Scorpius regretted how he had treated Lily. She had, after all, helped him out. But being saved by a girl, and a Potter at that, had somewhat bruised his ego.

He wanted to apologise, but by the time he had calmed down and made himself somewhat presentable, he was already 5 minutes late for the meeting. He wanted to just slide in unnoticed, but had no such luck. The door lout out a loud squeak as he tried to silently slide it open.

Everyone turned towards the noise, and on seeing Malfoy they all, aside from the head Girl ad Lily (who was too angry to look at him), burst into fits of laughter. Having no idea what was so funny, Malfoy slipped in and leant against the wall.

'Anyway, as I was saying before we were interrupted' the Head Girl continued, shooting a disgusted look at Malfoy. 'Being a prefect isn't about power…' Malfoy worked to block her out, but she had a horrible nasal voice and it was proving far more difficult than he had imagined. Staring at an interesting spot on the opposite wall, he let her squeaking wash over him, and instead counted how many different shapes she could make out in the blotchy paintwork.

After a painful 25 minutes, Malfoy looked up to find the compartment emptying, and the Heads standing there staring at him. He was too surprised to find that the Head Girl could be silent for more than thirty seconds, that he felt no embarrassment for being caught daydreaming in his first prefect meeting.

As he hurried away from the room, he contemplated staying up this end of the train, so as to not re-pass The Clans apartment, but with a sigh, resigned himself to the fact that he would have to face them again at some point, and continued down the carriage.

As he drew nearer he concealed himself in a group of 4th year boys, but found there was no need. The Clan were too preoccupied with an event within, and even though he didn't like to admit it, he was pleased that he could put off another fight for just a while longer.

Once he reached his compartment at the end of the train, with a sinking heart, he realised why everyone he had passed had been laughing. From his reflection in the window, he could see that his face was so covered in thick makeup that he resembled a muggle drag queen. He tried to vanish it away with his wand, and after that failed, tried to wipe it way, but it wouldn't even smudge.

He was starting to silently panic when the door slid open, and a bright friendly voice said 'Hi! Do you mind if I sit in here? It's just that there are no other compartments, and I don't want to be with my family right now.' Malfoy turned around to find Lily Potter standing behind him, a large grin on her face. When she saw it was him, her face fell slightly. 'Oh. Sorry. Umm, never mind' she said awkwardly, backing out of the doorway.

'D-d-don't go' Malfoy stumbled out quickly. He looked at the floor as he continued, horribly aware of his reddening face. Which, he realised a little late, she wouldn't be able to see behind all the makeup anyway. 'I'm sorry, about, you know…earlier. Shouting at you. That was wrong. I was just… angry…and' Malfoy chanced looking up, and saw that Lily has stopped and was now staring at him with a slight smile playing on her lips.

'That's alright. Actually I wanted to find you. To apologise for my family's behaviour. They're being gits, but I just wanted you to know that _I_ have nothing against you.'

'Umm, do you want to sit down?' Malfoy asked awkwardly, hiding his pleased smirk. Lily perched herself on one of the seats opposite, and smiled politely.

'And I'm positively _furious _that Matthew took part in that little stunt' Lily raved. Now that she had started she seemed to be on a role.

'Matthew?' Malfoy asked.

'My boyfriend.' Lily answered. She could not help but notice that Malfoy's smile faltered slightly when he heard this. 'Yeah, he's not usually like that' she continued. 'I think he's trying to impress my brother or something.' She said trying to dismiss him as something small. For some weird reason Lily was finding herself worried about upsetting him.

Lily stopped talking abruptly, suddenly aware that she was monopolising the conversation. She waited for Malfoy to respond to her embarrassing tirade, but he was just staring at her with an unfathomable expression upon his face. Lily turned away from his probing gaze, cheeks burning slightly, to look out of the window.

After Lily's little monologue the tension in the room seemed to dissolve away. Lily showed Malfoy how to get rid of the makeup, confessing that she was the one who had came up with the spell in the first place, and had taken to practising on her two brothers. Malfoy laughed out loud at the picture in his head, and Lily couldn't help but smile back, aware that this was the first time she had ever seen him so happy. She had a feeling that he had no friends in his house, and nowhere else would accept him. Just thank his green and sliver robes.

When the food trolley arrived a little later, Lily found herself trying to buy the entire trolley under the influence of her rumbling tummy.

Lily sat the rest of the journey talking, giggling and eating with a boy she had only ever said hello to a handful of times before now. It was the best time she had ever had upon the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

The train juddered to a stop, and the two prefects looked up in shock, neither having realised that the sun had dropped almost an hour ago, and that they had finally reached their destination.

Lily left Malfoy and hurried back to her compartment to grab her belongings and shove on her robes. As she heaved her trunk down of the train, trying to balance noodles cat basket on top of it, she couldn't help but feel a little annoyed at her family. Couldn't they have just grabbed it for me?

Grumbling, she managed one last heave, and her trunk slid off the train, and bounced down onto the platform, leaving a large dent in the side. Looking up, she cursed; the rest of the students were already waling up the hill, loading into the air drawn carriages. Lily tried to futilely run and catch up, but her heavy trunk was making that near impossible, and after stumbling on a large rock, she found herself landing on the floor, face first into a muddy puddle.

'Well, that's just great!' Lily fumed angrily, letting the brown muck dribble slowly out of her mouth. Gritting her teeth, she tried to push off her trunk, from where it had landed on her back. With a final heave, she managed to push it off, and took in a huge gasp of air, up until now unaware that she had been having a hard time breathing under the weight of it.

Thinking the platform was empty, she received a huge shock as a pale white hand was offered to her. Looking up she saw Malfoy standing over her, a teasing grin plastered across his face. 'Having fun?'

Lily mumbled incoherently in return, and let him pull her to her feet. He laughed at her appearance, but the chuckles slowly died on his lips, when her look into her eyes. They really were beautiful. Brown, but with flecks of green throughout and a light golden colour encircling the wide pupils.

Malfoy took a step back when he saw a glint come into those eyes. A glint that he had already learnt from his journey on the train spelt trouble. With a manic grin on her face Lily threw herself around his body, covering him in mud.

'Thanks' he said sarcastically. He was hyper aware of how close she was, and could smell the soft scent of vanilla coming from her hair. All he had to do was lean his head down a little and his cheek would be resting...

Malfoy nearly fell onto the floor, as Lily wiped her hands on the back of his robes, and then turning, took off at a sprint down the platform. She didn't get very far, what with trying to lug her trunk behind her, and Malfoy zooming after her.

In no time at all, he had grabbed her around the waist, and, lifting her so her feet were hovering off the floor, begun spinning them around in circles. Her legs were flying out in front of her, and her head was beginning to feel woozy, when laughing greatly, Malfoy allowed her feet to touch back down onto the floor.

She turned around and smacked him in the chest, and couldn't help but notice just how toned it was. Lily stood there, staring at him, and then at his lips. How easy it would be just to lean forward now...

No! Instantly Lily felt ashamed for even entertaining such ideas when she was with Matt. Which reminded her: where the hell was he? Her guilt quickly changed to anger when she realised that he hadn't even waited for her. Why hadn't he been the one to help her up, too chase her down the platform?

But then, she asked herself, would she have enjoyed herself so much?

**A/N: Review? **


End file.
